Is it too late to say sorry?
by sakurawolf23
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir goes into one of their usual patrol, but what happens if things got heated and Cat Noir got akumatized? ( I know I suck at summaries, need to work on that. Rated T for swearing/cussing)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Ladynoir fanfic, I hope you like it.

Marinette's POV

I landed gracefully on the top of a building, Cat Noir landing besides me. We are doing our daily patrol looking for any signs of Hawkmoth.

''Hey, Lady?'' Cat says besides me. I turn around to face him.

''Yeah, what?'' I ask.

''Well, I was wondering if my lady would like to go out on a date with me?'' he asks, pulling out a rose from behind him. I sigh, knowing that Cat Noir does this most everyday.

''Noir, you know what I am going to say. We can't-'' I was cut off by him.

''I know, I know. But it'll just be one date, and, well, I don't know.'' he says, smiling, still holding out the rose for me.

''No, Noir, you know we can't. We have to stay friends, and simply that. For Paris you know that.'' I said, feeling a bit guilty. If it sounded practiced, that was because it is. I watched as Cat Noir's grin slowly fade away only to be replaced by anger.

''You know what! Why do I even try! Again and again I try only to be turned down by you, again and again! I mean seriously, why the fuck do I even try!'' he yells into the sky, obviously mad. I stare back at him, surprised by his sudden outburst when I noticed a black and purple streaked butterfly fly towards him.

''Uhhh, Cat?'' I say, trying to get his attention.

Adrien's POV

''Uhhh, Cat?'' Lady asks, but I ignore her, still choosing to rant.

''Hell, I save your life again and again, most of the damn time putting mine into danger, and yet you still don't trust me enough to tell me your secret identity!'' I yell, feeling hurt and angry.

''Noir.'' she says, sounding more urgent.

''Shut up!'' I yell. Just then I freeze and feel something ease into my head.

 _''Hey there Cat Noir.''_ a voice says. I look around to find the source of it to no avail.

 _''No use for that, I'm afraid.''_ it says.

''Who are you?'' I ask looking around anyway.

 _''All in due time, all in due time. But first, your hurt, your heart broken into pieces, and don't you want to get revenge on the one who did it? Well I can help you do that, all you have to do is do a few things for me. How does that sound?''_ the voice says, sounding very persuasive. I remember the first part he says, about getting revenge on the one who hurt me. I look up at Ladybug, her eyes wide staring at me and mutter one word.

''Yes.''

 _''Very well Cat Blanc.''_ it says before I feel a cold wave wash over me.

Well wasn't that something?! I know that there is like a hundred of Cat/Chat Blanc fanfics but I am really glad you read mine. Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter!

Marinette's POV

I stare in horror as I watch Cat Noir appearance change in front of me. His suit turned a blinding white, his eyes turned pink an almost red. His claws got longer, his hair scruffier, his usual smirk now hiding a sense of bloodlust behind it. His ring white and the paw print pink. I watch as my second best friend gets akumatized. He stops as if he is listening to someone then he pounces.

I flip back and try to find where the akumatized butterfly could be hiding. He brings out his staff and tries to bring down on my head. I dodge away fast enough for it to glance just by my arm when I felt something sting and something warm run down it. I look at my arm to see that something had scratched through my suit and that something had scratched me, blood now running down it. I look at the staff that Cat Noir is holding and see tiny spikes alongthe side of it.

His grin gets wider as he sees the blood running down my arm. He lifts the staff to hit me again, aiming for my face. I dodge it once again and go to a ten feet away from him.

''Cat Noir, you have to listen to me! Please snap out of it!'' I pleaded, tears threatning to come out. He only looked at me then smirk, before being quickly replaced by a frown.

''Listen to you! Listen to you, thats all that I ever did, is listen to you! And look where that you and me. But at least now I can do what I want. And its no longer Cat Noir, its Cat Blanc.'' He says, suddenly getting in front of me and trapping me between him and a chimmney.

''You know bugs are supposed to be caught and killed by cats, its basic nature.'' He says putting a finger under my chin, ''I wonder what would happen if I used Cataclysm on you, a living thing.'' His says, getting a feral grin on his face. Just then a beeping sound could be heard from the ring on his finger. He is about to change back. He looks at it, slightly dissapointed and then takes a step back.

''Until the next time, my Lady.'' Cat says in a venomus tone before jumping off to go somewhere. I let go off a breath that I didn't know that I was holding and take deep ragged breaths, tears now streaming down my face. I don't know how long I sat there crying until I heard my earring beep and saw that the sky was nearing black. I got up and hurried home.

''I am so sorry, Noir.'' I whisper to myself as I leap home.

Adrien's POV

I get just in front of my door when I shift back. Fuck, I was so close, so close to getting what I want, but yet I was so far away.

 _''There will be a next time.''_ the voice says, coming back. Yes, there will be a next time and then I will get my revenge on her.

''Adrien what was that?'' Plagg asks, already eating a piece of cheese. I a pulled out of my thoughts long enough to turn and look at him. Why dont he look changed? Don't matter.

''You saw what she did to me, what she said.'' I say, looking at him in the face.

''All she did was do what was best and how do you repay her, by trying to kill her. Do you really want to end her life, Adrien?'' Plagg asks, finishing his snack. I pause for a moment, and have a moment small clarity. I remember all the good times we had, fighting bad guys and then celebrating afterwards. Do I really want to kill my best friend slash crush?

 _''Yes, you do, remember what she did, all the times she turned you down, not even trusting you enough to show you who she really is.''_ the voice says, its words buzzing around in my skull.

''Yes,Plagg, I am going to do it.'' I said, my words final. Plagg nodded and then turned to goin the house.

''Yeah, well good luck as to trying to find someone to transform you cause I am not doing it until your sense come back.'' he says, his back facing me. I flare with anger as I reach a hand out and a sream of light come out, shocking Plagg, who yells and falls to the ground. I stare incredulously.

 _''You're welcome.''_ Voice says. I looked down at Plagg who is curled up in a ball, covering himself.

''Now will you do what I say?''I say to him.

''Yes.'' he whimpers out. I smirk and look out into the sky. Just you wait my Lady.

Well crap, it seems like Hawkmoth has control on Cat Noir/Adrien even when he shifts back, will this affect his overall personality? What will Marinette/Ladybug do? Stay tuned until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's POV

I wake up for the fifth time tonight, my heart and head pounding, sweat pouring down my back. All night I have had nightmares of Cat Noir, or dare I now say Cat Blanc, and in most of them he either killed me or somehow killed himself. I take a few deep shaky breaths and look at the clock, 5:30 am. Thirty minutes from which I'm supposed to get up for school. 'Might as well get up now, because chances are if I fall back asleep I'll just have more nightmares.' With a tired sigh I get up out of bed and stand there for a moment, wondering what my tired brain wants me to do next.

"I'm guessing that you didn't have a good night's sleep, huh?" a voice yawns besides me. I turn to see Tikki floating her way to me.

"Morning, Tikki, and no I didn't have much luck sleeping peacefully last night. I kept having nightmares about….Cat Noir." I say, pausing a bit before saying his name. Tikki came and sat on my shoulder and nuzzled my face.

"It'll be okay Marionette. You'll figure out something, I'm sure if it. After all you are Ladybug." Tikki says, patting my cheek.

"You're right Tikki I will find a way to unakumatized Cat Noir." I said, although a small part of me remained skeptical of that.

Adrian's POV

The alarm clock goes off, startling me out of my sleep. I yawn and stretch while glaring at the clock, 5:55 am.

'Damn it, I got to get ready for school.' I think ruefully as I get out of bed. Plagg then floats out of his makeshift bed and stops two feet in front of me.

"Ahh, Plagg, lovely morning to you." I say to him. He only stares at me, not saying anything. Shrugging my shoulders, I went to my dresser to pick out something to wear.

"You know Plagg; I had the most interesting dream last night." I say as I hold up a black shirt that has a green paw print with claws on it. I smile as I remembered that I bought it a week after I became Cat Noir.

"In my dream, there was me and Ladybug and we were fighting another one of Hawkmoth's villains." I stated as I threw the shirt on my bed and start looking for some pants. Plagg slowly came closer to me, his ears sticking up, eager.

"And what happened, you guys did catch him right?" Plagg says.

"No, me and the villain had set her up in a trap. Once we got her in there, I killed her. That was a good dream though." I say as I pick up a pair of black pants. Plagg ears immediately flatten against his head. I stop for a moment and stare at the pants in my hand as a moment of fogginess or clarity finds it ways into my head. Which is which, I'm not sure.

"At least….I think it was a good dream." I mumble softly to myself. Plagg apparently hears this and floats towards me.

"Adrien, are you even sure that you want to hurt, much more, kill her?" he asked me, trying to look me in the eye. I wouldn't allow it though; I just kept on looking at the pants that I was holding.

"Ladybug is your friend, your partner in justice, your crush, and didn't you say that you loved her at one point and I know that you still do, somewhere deep in there." Plagg says getting closer to me. I grimace and gave a slight snarl as I remembered what happened, she won't ever love me back, not the way that I want her to.

"So you can't kill her, you won't." Plagg says. My hand finds its way to a fist, and then I release it, holding my hand out for Plagg to sit on, giving him a small smile. Plagg then floats over and sits, smiling.

"See, I knew that I can get through to you." Plagg says. I then close my hand around him and send multiple shock waves through to him, making him yell out in pain. I stop once I start smelling smoke; I didn't want dad's secretary coming in here. Afterwards I throw him on the bed and pick up my clothes.

"Don't ever question me again; you do as I say, when I say of it. Do you understand me?" I threatened my voice as sharp as glass. He only nodded and lay back down. I then grabbed my clothes and went to go get ready for school.

Marinette's POV

Two hours later, I finally get to school. Tikki is fast asleep and I am still worried about Cat Noir, but at least school can take my mind off things.

"Hey, girl!" my friend Alya says as she sneaks up behind me and grabs me by my shoulders.

"Hey Alya." I replied back as I turn around to hug her.

"So what you do yesterday? You just up and vanished and then didn't even call or text me last night." Alya jokes, poking me in my side.

"Huh? Oh..I..uh..I was really tired last night, my parents had me working late in the bakery, you know how it is." I say as I quickly blurt out my excuse. Alya looks at me for a bit, then her attention gets caught to something behind me.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone is trying to be a bad boy today." she whispers to me as she points her finger. I look in the direction she is pointing and is absolutely floored by what I see. Adrien is wearing mostly all black, his usually always brushed hair looks like he barely brushed it at all this morning, and he is wearing a light smirk on his face.

"Uh...wow." I whisper in awe. Alya chuckles and grabs my shoulder.

"Wow and whoa is right girl, but you better stop staring or else we would be late to class." Alya says, pushing me into the school.

We get into our classroom and sit in our seats right as the bell rings.

"Helloo! All you normal people settle down and don't worry, your princess Chloe is here." a blonde haired girl, named Chloe, says as she twirls and sits down. Although I could call her other things.

"Hey! Where is my boyfriend! Have anyone seen Adrien?" she says, looking around the classroom.

"That girl must have some twisted reality or something, because last time I check, her and Adrien are not dating" Alya mutters loud enough for me to hear. I only nodded and rolled my eyes at Chloe's antics.

"Hey, you, music freak. Where is Adrien?" she asks Nino, who only shrugged at her in response. "I don't know, and why should I tell you anyway? You guys aren't dating, never have and never will." Nino says, playing with his headphones. Chloe's red haired assistant was about to say something when Chloe stopped her. Chloe went over to Nino about to say something to him when the door opened. Adrien then comes in the door and puts his stuff on his desk.

"Adrien-kins, there you are." Chloe coos as she attempts to put her arms around Adrien's neck. Adrien then pushes her off, and pushes her kind of hard, I might add.

"Aww, what's wrong, Addy-kins? Is my boyfriend tired today?" she coos. Adrien looks at her, his eyes fill with annoyance and some sort of sly amusement.

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend? I am not your boyfriend." he says as he gets closer to her, making her back up against her desk. "I am not your boyfriend and never will be. And you want to know why? Because you are just a spoiled little blonde bitch, who looks down on other people in order to feel good about yourself. If things don't go your way, you run home to daddy crying so he can fix it. And the only reason why you would even be remotely interested in me is because I'm famous and that I have lots of money, and dating me will boost your social status. But the thing is you're just a heartless shrew and I don't think your quote, unquote best friend even likes you. She most likely only put up with you since you have a lot of money and somewhat popular, but if she wasn't your friend, you wouldn't have any at all." Adrian says, earning a few 'yeahs' and 'you tell her' from people in the room. Chloe's friend looks at the ground, not even looking at her.

"So get out your head that we are dating causes it'll never happen, you're too much of a bitch." Adrien says, as he steps away from her. Chloe's eyes fill with tears as she looks over the classroom, which is filled with people laughing at her.

"Daddy!" Chloe cries as she rushes out the room. Cheers envelopes the room.

"Woo! That girl finally gotten the much needed intervention that she deserves!" Alya cheers as she elbows me. I smile and nod as I watch Adrien sit beside Nino, who high fives him.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien's POV

Today was fun, after that little stunt I pulled with Chloe, everybody has been high fiving me all day, and the best part-Chloe hadn't been bothering me at all. No smothering, no "Addy-kins", no unwanted hugs or kisses, no well...nothing! The very best thing about today and what happened was, well, that it felt good being bad. Instead of biting my tongue or just being mute and nice, I said what I wanted and did what I wanted. There was no one to tell me otherwise.

I smile and chuckle as I remember just how devastated and embarrassed Chloe's face was when I said those things to her. The light of her hope slowly leaving her, her smile turning smaller and smaller until it's gone, the way she shrinks away from me as I get closer to her, the way her tears borders her eyes threatening to give way at any moment.

"Hey dude, you were so awesome today." my friend, Nino says, patting me on my back, breaking me out of my thoughts. I smile at him and rub the back of my neck as I watched a car come towards us. 'Hmm...I wonder'

"Yeah, well, I mean, she kind of deserved it. But it was awesome wasn't it?" I say as I "pat" Nino's back, which made him stumble and his glasses go flying off, only to be crushed by the car that I had seen moments before.

"Aww man, my glasses." Nino says sadly, kneeling down beside them.

"Oh, Nino, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to that." I said, my face displaying "regret" and "guilt". He only smiled and pats my head.

"Its okay man, it was an accident, you didn't mean to." he says, picking up the broken pieces and throwing them in a nearby trash bin.

"But I'll see you tomorrow, can't exactly be walking around half blind, can I?" he laughs, turning in the other direction, waving.

"Okay, bye!" I replied, waving back at him. I turn around as my face gets a disappointed look on it. Too bad my plan didn't work, too bad it wasn't him broken in the road instead of his glasses. I continued walking, daydreaming how it would have been if it had been him, when I hear the voice in my head again.

" _It's time, Cat Blanc."_

Marionette's POV

After what happened between Adrien and Chloe, my mood have been the best that it have ever been, well the best it ever been since the whole Cat Noir being akumatized thing. I sigh as I walk down the street, wondering what I could do to fix it, but no matter how hard I try I can't think up a single thing. The biggest thing that's causing the problem is the fact that, well, it's the fact that I feel guilty for it. If I hadn't been ignoring Cat Noir or at least played to his game, we wouldn't be in this situation, he wouldn't be at Hawk Moth's mercy. If...if only I had felt the same way he felt for me, but...I couldn't...I can't do that, I already like Adrien, and I can't have feelings like that for Cat Noir, he is like a brother to me….right? I mean, I never really thought about how I felt for Cat Noir, I knew that was my partner and that we would both give our lives to save each other, him for me on multiple occasions, and we would always have some sort of air of familiarity around each other, we would sometimes not talk for periods of time together and yet be comfortable with each other. I honestly don't know how I feel for him, but I do know this, I will save him...for the sanity of both of us.

''Great, now I made myself upset again.'' I mumble/groan to myself. Tikki hearing me, floated out of the purse I keep her in and flies over to my shoulder and sits there.

''What's wrong Marionette? Are you thinking about Cat Noir?'' She says as she wipes away a tear that I didn't even know was there.

''Yeah...'' I answer my voice barely above a whisper. Tikki nods in understanding and curls up closer to the side of my face nuzzling it.

'' It'll be ok Marionette, you will figure something out.'' She whispers, trying to put me to ease. I was about to answer back when I hear people screaming a couple of blocks away. I looked at Tikki and she nodded her head in understanding.

''Okay Tikki, spots on.'' I said as I transformed into Ladybug. I jumped atop a building and ran to where the source of the screaming is coming from. I almost fall off the balcony that I was on because of what I saw. And what I saw is something that I thought that I never see in a million years. Cat Noir...Blanc was holding up several people by a rope over a burning fire, the flames barely licking their feet. Blanc then begins laughing, but it was the kind of laugh that sends chills down my arms.

''Go on, scream! Scream for the hero who is coming to save you, scream for her undoing! And if she doesn't come...well.'' Cat Blanc says as he puts his claws over the rope as if he was going to cut it.

''No Cat Noir, wait!'' I scream as I go barreling towards him, trying to stop him from swiping the rope. I stop as Cat Noir's staff stops centimeters (inches) from my throat, the barbs barely scratching it.

''Well, well, well, look who decided to drop in.'' he says, his fangs showing through the top of his lip.

 _ **So, so, so sorry that I have not been updating in a while, like I have school, then school drama, then my mind kind of went on writer's block and yeah…but at least I'm here now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien's POV

"Well, well, look who decided to drop in. " I drawled, my grin maniacal as I press my bo staff more into her neck, watching her flinch, my eyes trailing the blood going down her neck. My grin widens more. 'I wonder how much I can get her to bleed.' I think to myself, a sick child-like wonder creeping into my head.

"Nice of you to join our barbeque" I motion a clawed hand towards the screaming people hanging precariously above the fire. "On tonight's menu our special is Ladybug Flambé!" I rear back my staff and swing it towards her head. She...disappeared?

"Don't worry; I'll get you out of here." My ears twitch as I hear a soft voice behind me. Quickly I turned on my heel and tackled Ladybug onto the ground. I land on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ladybug don't you know that it is rude to bother other people's toys?" I tittered, waving a clawed finger in mock disappointment. Ladybug struggles underneath me.

"Cat Noir-" Ladybug begins.

"Blanc." I correct her, emotionlessly. I continue to stare down at her.

"Cat...Blanc. You don't have to do this, putting people's lives in jeopardy. You..." I don't hear the rest of what she says, my eyes scaling down her body underneath me. I take in her pinned form. My grin becomes lecherous as my mind becomes lewd.

 _'I wonder if I can have a bit of fun with her. '_

 _'With Ladybug? No! She's my friend!'_ My face blanks as that thought fills my head.

 _'Friend? Ha! If she was my friend she would've humored me and go on at least one date with me.'_ My fangs bearing themselves involuntarily. Growling, I look away to the side, head hurting.

 _'But...she-'_

 _ **'SHUT UP!**_ _She is not-' my_ thoughts are suddenly interrupted as I feel absolute pain between my legs. Cursing, I roll off of her and cradle my hurt parts _. 'That bitch._ ' I tried to get up, only to fall back down again. Groaning, I watch as she uses her lucky charm and Miraculous Ladybug to free my hostages. They all scatter and run, taking cover in any building that they could find. Gritting my teeth together and hissing, I stand up. My veins alive with anger. I stalk up behind her and grab her by her pigtails. I yank her head back, my mouth by her ear.

"Wrong move, bitch." I hiss, throwing her on the ground, I narrow my eyes at her. I walk up to her and slowly put my foot down on her throat. She gasps and tries to push my foot off her. I press harder. I hear Ladybug's Miraculous beep. I smile ruefully.

"You make a mistake using your charm to save them instead of defeating me. You made a big mistake pulling that little stunt you did." I growl, watching as Ladybug starts to choke and sputter, her eyes fluttering. I press down even harder, making her squeal out in pain. I smirk down, chuckling darkly.

"And now, I get to take in the pleasure of killing you." I lamented, the pressure of my foot on her throat growing. "And the best part? I finally get to see the identity that you worked so hard, to keep, from me." I gloated, when all of a sudden something hard connects with my eye. Yelling, I grab my eye and jump back. I look down at the object that had hit me and saw that it was my own staff. Hissing, I hold my eye and look around to find Ladybug. She's gone. Roaring, I leap from place to place, looking for her.

"When I get my hands on her." I growl.

Marinettes POV

Quickly transforming back and hiding Tikki in my purse, I lean against a wall and cough, trying to catch my breath when Cat Blanc landed in front of me. I stared wide-eyed at him. He only scoffs and leaps off somewhere, most likely looking for me, well the other me.

My hand finds my throat as I watch go off into the distance. I rub my throat as tears prick my eyes.

'He tried to kill me.'


	6. Chapter 6

? POV

I groan as Ladybug escapes Cat Blanc once more, I really wish he would catch her already. Maybe he could use some help? But none the less, this is the best thing that could happen to me.

I, Hawkmoth, have managed to have the Cat Noir under my control, to do my bidding. He will bring their own undoing! I hum as I think about how much more violent he is compared to the rest of my failed projects.

That's probably because of the new akuma I've been using. Instead of just making a run of the mill akuma, I infused my hate for Ladybug and have it bond with Cat Noir's broken heart. I would love to see Ladybug break the object that he is hiding in.

After all, it's hard to break something that's already broken...


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien's POV

Growling, I storm into my room, transforming back into my civilian form as I did so. Plagg has enough sense to avoid me, smart kwamii, I'd avoid me too. I pace back and forth in my room, grumbling quietly to myself. I had her, I had her right where I wanted her, so close to killing her, and yet she got away. I was so close to being rid of that pesky little bug. So close to exact my revenge and she got away!

I storm into the bathroom, wanting a warm shower to take some of the edge off. But I wouldn't need that if she was how I wanted her, dead! I stop in front of the mirror and look at my-no- that goody-two-shoes reflection. It's his fault, if he hadn't made me hesitate, if he hadn't made me doubt myself I would have already decimated her.

 _'No, no, you don't mean that._ " Startled, I look at the mirror to see a reflection of the old Adrien. His hair brushed kind eyes, and light clothing. I sneer at the sight.

"And what would you know? Don't you remember what she did to us, to me?" I growl lowly.

 _'You should know full well that you won't do such a thing. You're being controlled, if you weren't you wouldn't do that.'_ the reflection replies, its smile sympathetic.

"I am not controlled; I am no one's puppet! How would you know that anyway, you're just a damn reflection. A pitiful one at that." I reply back, my head hurting, panting.

 _'No, you would not kill her, somewhere deep down-'_

"Shut up! How would you know how I feel about that girl, how would you know that I'm being controlled? You wouldn't! You wouldn't know!" I yell at him. My head is bordering on a migraine, my breath getting more and more labored.

 _'You wouldn't! You wouldn't kill her, you wouldn't hurt her!_ ' his voice gets louder, rattling my head.

"Ha! Shows what you know, I did hurt her, I've seen her blood!" I scream at him. My head is ringing; I can barely keep my eyes open. I put my hands over my head and hold it close to my knees.

"Ahhh! Just shut up!" I scream. The bathroom is spinning, I feel sick to stomach, my breathe is so labored that I'm basically hyperventilating. He is still talking, I can't hear him, only ringing, just this loud ringing.

"I said _**SHUT UP**_!" I punch him in the face, only to have the mirror shatter under my fist. The room stopped spinning and the ringing stopped. I still feel sick though. I feel bile rising up in my throat; I rush to the toilet, the mirror shards sinking into my feet. I empty everything out of me but it wasn't until ten minutes later that my body was convinced of the fact. I look and inspect my hand, watching rivulets of blood stream down it. I look at the bloody footprints that I have trailed through there. I sigh to myself as I get up and walk to the cupboards to find the tweezers, ignoring the sting of the glass going farther into my foot.

Injuries are an annoying bother.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette's POV

It's been three days after the fight between me and Chat Blanc. It's been three nights since I last had a good night's rest. I haven't slept basically at all; nightmares plague me every time I close my eyes. They are so vivid, so real that I never sleep longer than ten minutes at a time. There are bags under my eyes and I'm spacing out more than usual. Alya and my parents would sometimes give me worried glances and would ask if I'm ok. I would simply say that I'm staying up for the exams that are coming up. It seems to work as they stopped asking me, at least for the time being. The only one who knows the truth is Tikki.

Tikki. I look at Tikki who is currently sleeping on a pillow on my desk. As of late, me and Tikki have been, well, distant from each other. I suppose it's my fault, I've been closing myself to her after the fight. I...I dont know why, I just started talking less and being more secluded, which is hard since she has to be constantly on my person. I take a shaky breathe and pull my hand down my face, tears filling my eyes.

I stare at my hands, the moon light streaming through the window shining on the tears gathered on there, giving my hands an almost ethereal, morning dew look. I...I dont know what to do anymore, it's my fault this happened. I...maybe I shouldve fought _harder_ , tried better. I should have _listened_ to him. I'm just so clumsy, I mess everything up. I...I can't do nothing right, nothing. I can't even save my _friend_. I dig my nails into my arms; I grit my teeth against each other, tears streaming down my face like salty rivers. _'Clumsy, mistake, waste of space, can't do anything right,_ _ **why are you even a hero?'**_

I open my eyes and gasp to myself, "Why even am I a hero?" I pull on my pigtails and bury my face in my knees as more horrible thoughts come.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien's POV

''Come on Plagg, we don't have all day.'', I mumble to the floating cat kwami. He barely looks at me before slowly floating over to me.

'I'm trying my best. I'm, I'm so tired. You haven't fed me in, well, forever. And when you do it's barely anything at all.'' Plagg says, flying back and forth in front of me nervously.

'' So what you're trying to say that it's my fault?'', I ask him, stepping closer and closer to him. His ears flatten and and he starts to shake as well as flitting back and forth in a more nervous frantic style.

''No, no, I, ah, I am just saying that maybe you could stand to feed me more. Like just a little bit more. Cause I mean you are the one who wanted to be more powerful and have your powers longer, but how are you supposed to do that when you don't even feed your Kwami. Hmm?'' Plagg says, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

''So it is my fault. Well Plagg let me help you. Because I wouldn't want my dear, old, Kwami to starve. Do I?'' I sneer, the tips of my fingers sparking green. Plagg immediately starts to back away shaking his head.

''No, no, I, was just joking I don't need to eat I am just fine where I am at.'' He whimpers. I grab him with the green light and with the other I grab some of the stinky cheese that he likes soo much.

''Don't be ridiculous. Now then , open wide.'' I commanded in a saccharine voice before I start stuffing his face full of cheese. ''Come on Plagg, you said that you were hungry. Now eat up.'' I start shoving the food into his mouth, Plagg barely being able to swallow any of it before more replaces it. Plagg starts squirming and trying to lean away from my forceful hand. He starts gagging and tears are streaming down his eyes.

''Adrien..gnh..please..urgh..Im sorry, I'm not hungry.'' He weeps, trying to free his paws in an attempt to push away my hand. I let go off him, Plagg falling to the ground as he throws up and gag, tears now following a familiar path down his face. Once he throws up everything that he has eaten I use the green light and wrap it around him and pick him up, bringing him to eye level. He looks at me and whimpers.

 _''poor plagg.''_ I snarl as the voice came back.

'' _What do you mean 'poor plagg'?''_ I think to myself. _''I can do whatever I want to him.''_ I wrap my hand harder around him, sending shockwave after shockwave to him. It wasn't long until Plagg started screaming, writhing in my grip. I smile before my face becomes blank. I stare at Plagg as he cries and squirms in agony. The shockwaves immediately stop. I throw Plagg on the ground and quickly step away.

''Never..never question me again.'' I say as I leave quickly to go change into my school clothes. My head hurts again, I rub my hand down the length of my face. ' _'I need a shower_.''

Later that day

Adrien's Pov

Gym class had just ended and now it was time for lunch. Today for the most part had been uneventful, not much was happening. I was in my head until I look up and see Marinette standing besides her locker. She seems to be invested with something inside her purse. I spot a something a little ways behind her. I walk up to her with a plan in mind.

''Hey Mari.'' I greeted, leaning in close to her, smiling. Marinette jumps, startled, until she realizes that it's me.

''O-oh, hi, Adrien. How are you today?'' Marinette says, a small resigned smile on her face. I simply smirked and leaned down towards her, watching her face slowly get red.

''Oh, nothing much just simply talking to you.'' I say smoothly. I yawn and put my arm besides her head, as if I had stretched and it just simply happen to have landed there. Marinette has a face of mild surprise before it goes away again. I ''innocently'' get closer to her, making her subconsciously back up a bit.

'Well, duh!, That's what you're doing. Talking to you-I-I mean talking to me.'' Marinette says walking even farther behind her, I look behind her to see a mop bucket that one of the janitors left behind and a sly smile goes on my face before I quickly cover it with my hand. ' _'Just a few more steps. And she would be wet little fish.''_

''You, know.'' a soft voice takes me out of my reverie. I look down at Marinette who is looking at the floor. ''You know, I'm glad that you're my friend, that we are friends.'' she says as she looks back up at me, a big smile on her face, her eyes shining. Immediately I freeze up, and all malicious thought left my mind.

''I-I-..uhh.'' I stutter, looking every where else except at her.

'' _I can't hurt her.''_

'' _She's Marinette, she's my friend.''_

'' _But I want to hurt her.''_

'' _No.''_

'' _Yes.''_

'' _No.''_

'' _Why?''_

She goes forward and hugs me, taking me even more off guard. She then starts to back up before I grab her by her arm and pull her forward. ''There's a, there's a mop bucket behind you, you would've, fal-fallen in it.'' Marinette looks behind her and stare at the bucket before looking to me.

''Thanks Adrien, that would've been very messy.'' She says before she goes off, no doubt to go find her friend Alya.

I simply stare after her, confused and bewildered. My simple denying of an act frustrating me. Why couldn't I? Why did I stop? Why didn't I just let her fall? Something stopped me. I let out a puff of air before I start walking aimlessly again.

' _That smile seemed so..familiar.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette's POV

It's been three days after the fight between me and Chat Blanc. It's been three nights since I last had a good night's rest. I haven't slept basically at all; nightmares plague me every time I close my eyes. They are so vivid, so _real_ that I never sleep longer than ten minutes at a time. There are bags under my eyes and I'm spacing out more than usual. Alya and my parents would sometimes give me worried glances and would ask if I'm ok. I would simply say that I'm staying up for the exams that are coming up. It seems to work as they stopped asking me, at least for the time being. The only one who knows the truth is Tikki.

Tikki. I look at Tikki who is currently sleeping on a pillow on my desk. As of late, I and Tikki have been, well, distant from each other. I suppose it's my fault, I've been closing myself to her after the fight. I...I dont know why, I just started talking less and being more secluded, which is hard since she has to be constantly on my person. I take a shaky breathe and pull my hand down my face, tears filling my eyes.

I stare at my hands, the moon light streaming through the window shining on the tears gathered on there, giving my hands an almost ethereal, morning dew look. I...I dont know what to do anymore, it's my fault this happened. I...maybe I shouldve fought _harder_ , tried better. I should have _listened_ to him. I'm just so _clumsy_ , I mess _everything_ up. I...I can't do nothing right, _nothing._ I can't even save my friend. I dig my nails into my arms; I grit my teeth against each other, tears streaming down my face like salty rivers. ' _Clumsy, mistake, waste of space, can't do anything right,_ ** _why are you even a hero?'_**

I open my eyes and gasp to myself, "Why even am I a hero?" I pull on my pigtails and bury my face in my knees as more horrible thoughts come.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien's POV

''Come on Plagg, we don't have all day.'', I mumble to the floating cat kwami. He barely looks at me before slowly floating over to me.

'I'm trying my best. I'm, I'm so tired. You haven't fed me in, well, forever. And when you do it's barely anything at all.'' Plagg says, flying back and forth in front of me nervously.

'' So what you're trying to say that it's my fault?'', I ask him, stepping closer and closer to him. His ears flatten and and he starts to shake as well as flitting back and forth in a more nervous frantic style.

''No, no, I, ah, I am just saying that maybe you could stand to feed me more. Like just a little bit more. Cause I mean _you_ are the one who wanted to be more powerful and have _your_ powers longer, but how are you supposed to do that when you don't even feed _your_ Kwami. Hmm?'' Plagg says, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

''So it is my fault. Well _Plagg_ let me _help_ you. Because I wouldn't want my dear, old, Kwami to starve. _Do I_?'' I sneer, the tips of my fingers sparking green. Plagg immediately starts to back away shaking his head.

''No, no, I, was just joking I don't _need_ to eat I am just fine where I am at.'' He whimpers. I grab him with the green light and with the other I grab some of the stinky cheese that he likes _soo_ much.

''Don't be ridiculous. Now then , _**open wide**_.'' I commanded in a saccharine voice before I start stuffing his face full of cheese. ''Come on Plagg, you said that you were hungry. Now _**eat up.**_ '' I start shoving the food into his mouth, Plagg barely being able to swallow any of it before more replaces it. Plagg starts squirming and trying to lean away from my forceful hand. He starts gagging and tears are streaming down his eyes.

''Adrien..gnh..please..urgh..Im sorry, I'm not hungry.'' He weeps, trying to free his paws in an attempt to push away my hand. I let go off him, Plagg falling to the ground as he throws up and gag, tears now following a familiar path down his face. Once he throws up everything that he has eaten I use the green light and wrap it around him and pick him up, bringing him to eye level. He looks at me and whimpers.

'' _**poor plagg.''**_ I snarl as the voice came back.

'' _What do you mean 'poor plagg'?''_ I think to myself. _''I can do whatever I want to him.''_ I wrap my hand harder around him, sending shockwave after shockwave to him. It wasn't long until Plagg started screaming, writhing in my grip. I smile before my face becomes blank. I stare at Plagg as he cries and squirms in agony. The shockwaves immediately stop. I throw Plagg on the ground and quickly step away.

''Never..never question me again.'' I say as I leave quickly to go change into my school clothes. My head hurts again, I rub my hand down the length of my face. '' _I need a shower.''_

Later that day

Adrien's Pov

Gym class had just ended and now it was time for lunch. Today for the most part had been uneventful, not much was happening. I was in my head until I look up and see Marinette standing besides her locker. She seems to be invested with something inside her purse. I spot a something a little ways behind her. I walk up to her with a plan in mind.

''Hey Mari.'' I greeted, leaning in close to her, smiling. Marinette jumps, startled, until she realizes that it's me.

''O-oh, hi, Adrien. How are you today?'' Marinette says, a small resigned smile on her face. I simply smirked and leaned down towards her, watching her face slowly get red.

''Oh, nothing much just simply talking to you.'' I say smoothly. I yawn and put my arm besides her head, as if I had stretched and it just simply happen to have landed there. Marinette has a face of mild surprise before it goes away again. I ''innocently'' get closer to her, making her subconsciously back up a bit.

'Well, duh!, That's what you're doing. Talking to you-I-I mean talking to me.'' Marinette says walking even farther behind her, I look behind her to see a mop bucket that one of the janitors left behind and a sly smile goes on my face before I quickly cover it with my hand. '' _Just a few more steps. And she would be wet little fish.''_

''You, know.'' a soft voice takes me out of my reverie. I look down at Marinette who is looking at the floor. ''You know, I'm glad that you're my friend, that we are friends.'' she says as she looks back up at me, a big smile on her face, her eyes shining. Immediately I freeze up, and all malicious thought left my mind.

''I-I-..uhh.'' I stutter, looking everywhere else except at her.

 _''I can't hurt her.''_

 _'_

 _'She's Marinette, she's my friend.''_

 _''But I want to hurt her.''_

 _''No.''_

 _''Yes.''_

 _''No.''_

 _''Why?''_

She goes forward and hugs me, taking me even more off guard. She then starts to back up before I grab her by her arm and pull her forward. ''There's a, there's a mop bucket behind you, you would've, fal-fallen in it.'' Marinette looks behind her and stare at the bucket before looking to me.

''Thanks Adrien, that would've been very messy.'' She says before she goes off, no doubt to go find her friend Alya.

I simply stare after her, confused and bewildered. My simple denying of an act frustrating me. Why couldn't I? Why did I stop? Why didn't I just let her fall? Something stopped me. I let out a puff of air before I start walking aimlessly again.

' _That smile seemed so..familiar.'_


End file.
